NO WIN SCENARIO: Changing Minds, Changing Hearts
by dstrekharrylover
Summary: Sequel to NO WIN SCENARIO: Spock and Uhura. AU. The couple's life together aboard ship continues; they even have children. Christine and her new love, a full blooded Vulcan, decide to marry as well.


**NO-WIN SCENARIO, PART II – CHANGING MINDS, CHANGING HEARTS  
By JM Lane**

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Paramount except my imagination and this story.

Kirk and McCoy had not been in said Officers' Mess at the time in question, but as it turned out, they didn't need to be. They got all the necessary information from Uhura. In spite of themselves, they couldn't help but hope that this signified a turn for the better in Senek's pursuit of Christine. Both knew it would take longer than overnight for him to accomplish his objective, but if this incident was any indication, he had a much better chance than even they had ever imagined. It was also most interesting to learn that Senek had asked Uhura to tell her husband that Senek wanted to speak to him; neither had to ask what about, either—or rather, _who_ about.

When Uhura met her husband that evening for dinner, she immediately told him that Senek wanted to speak to him. The First Officer didn't have to ask why; he knew all too well. He could only hope to come up with an explanation as to his treatment of Christine which would satisfy his fellow Vulcan. She sensed his apprehension through their bond as he returned with their meals.

"What do you think Senek is going to ask you, Spock?" she commented as he set her tray before her.

"I have no idea," he told her. "I can only do my utmost to answer his questions as satisfactorily as possible."

Uhura, on the other hand, had a very good idea what Senek intended to ask and felt it was her sworn duty to warn her husband as best she could. "I feel sure he's going to grill you about Christine—why you've treated her as you have, among other things. What do you intend to say to him?"

"I can only tell him the truth, my wife," the Vulcan returned sincerely, even as he reached to squeeze his wife's hand a moment after setting his own tray down. "That even as much as I care about her, she has never been anything but a friend to me and that I never meant to hurt her with anything I might have said and done—or _not _said and done. If he does not believe that, then I do not know what else I can say."

"Has he contacted you yet?" Uhura inquired as she began to eat.

"I shall have to check my messages in our quarters computer, although it would come as no surprise," Spock remarked as he followed suit upon withdrawing his hand.

"I'd be careful if I were you, my love, especially since Senek is a full-blooded Vulcan. He might come up with questions or answers you won't expect or be able to answer," the lovely dark woman again warned her half-Vulcan spouse.

"Do not concern yourself, my wife. I will be ready for him," Spock assured her.

"As ready as you ever can be, anyway," Uhura finished dubiously even as she prepared to raise another bite of food to her lips. "When did you want to sit down and answer your mother's letter?"

"When we return to our quarters," Spock returned matter-of-factly.

"Have you any better idea of what you're going to say to her? As far as that goes, it may turn out to be easier to explain to Senek than to your mother…if not your father as well."

"No. That is one reason I will need your assistance," he reminded her. "As a woman, you are more likely to come up with an answer which will satisfy my parents than I am."

"This is one time I bet you wish we could sit down with Chris to answer the letter," Uhura remarked with a smile and wink. "As it is, we—or at least I—may have to end up doing just that anyway."

Spock did not wink back, but did return the smile…or a half-smile, anyway. "Indeed," he concurred. "If only for that reason, it is fortunate that neither of us have duty until Beta shift tomorrow and can take as long as necessary to answer Mother's stargram."

"Even with my help, it's going to be tricky, to put it mildly," Uhura opined as she finished her meal.

"I am well aware of that, my wife," Spock returned with a touch of annoyance. "In which case, I believe it would be most logical for us to return to our quarters and do just that…or at least make the attempt."

"Agreed," came the reply as Uhura pushed her chair back and rose to her feet. "Let's go."

Spock quickly finished the last few bites of his own meal and the last swallow of his drink before getting to his feet to join his wife. He crossed fingers with her and the couple headed for the door of the Officers' Mess, then the turbolift which would take them back to their quarters.

But even as the couple headed back to their quarters, the other Vulcan aboard ship was meeting in McCoy's Sickbay office with Kirk and the CMO in order to elicit what help he could from them as to winning over Christine. The Doctor had procured an extra chair from elsewhere in Sickbay and sat behind his desk while the Captain and Senek sat facing him. Neither of the Humans had ever imagined this scenario in their wildest dreams, particularly since the Vulcan involved was a full-blooded one. It was almost as if Sarek were sitting with them discussing Amanda rather than Senek discussing Christine!

"How can we help you, Senek?" McCoy asked.

"I…need some advice as to how to—win over Christine," he responded quietly. "You are her friends. Please help me."

"You've been doing pretty well so far on your own, from what I understand," the CMO remarked conversationally. "What kind of…advice do you expect us to give you?"

There was silence for a long time, and Senek's head was bowed, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. "I could—not say, Doctor. I…only know I need some kind of—assistance regarding Christine…Dr. Chapel." His voice was barely audible but the Humans managed to catch it: mainly because they had had considerable experience with Spock in similar situations. "I have—never felt like this about anyone before, particularly a Human," Senek confessed. "It is…all I can do to remain logical around her."

"Senek, are you telling us that you—love her?" Kirk ventured carefully.

The other man could not answer verbally, but made himself nod.

"Oh my God," the Captain remarked. "Have you given her any indications as to your… feelings for her?"

This time Senek managed to shake his head, then said quietly, "But I have—wanted to, many times."

"Well, you know how difficult a time Christine's going through right now. It usually takes longer than overnight, though, even at the best of times, to get over the kind of trauma she's endured—and this is definitely not one of them." This time McCoy spoke, and Senek gave his host a hard look.

"I am aware of that, Doctor, and am doing all I can to help her…but it does not seem to be enough," he lamented. "That is why I am—asking if there is…something either of you could suggest which—might accelerate the process."

This time the silence was on the Humans' side, and it threatened to become even longer than the one Senek had experienced. Each truly wished they could have helped Senek, but try as they might, neither could come up with anything that he wasn't already doing. Finally Kirk said, "I don't think there's anything we could tell you that you're not already doing," he told their companion. "All we can tell you is to simply do your best to be everything to Christine that Spock could—or rather, _would_—not be." It wasn't much, but it was the best either he or McCoy could come up with.

This time Senek gave them a half-smile and rose from his chair. "Thank you, Captain, Doctor. I will…do my best to follow your advice." With that, he nodded in their direction, then turned on his heel and left.

Once they were sure he was gone, the two Humans gave each other a shamefaced grin. "Why do I get the feeling that we weren't very much help to him?" the Captain remarked.

"Probably because we weren't," McCoy opined. "It's too bad, too, because it's not every day that a Vulcan comes to Humans for advice on women—particularly not a full-blooded Vulcan. We can only hope we did him at least _some _good."

"I wonder if Senek's had his promised talk with Spock yet," Kirk remarked.

"I don't know," the Doctor returned. "But we'll probably find out soon enough. If not from Spock, from Uhura."

"Let's hope they don't come to blows, Bones," the Captain opined dubiously. "I wish I could be a fly on the wall and listen in on what they talk about, you know?"

"It's unlikely, Jim," the CMO replied, attempting to reassure his Captain and friend. "But even at that, there are times that even Vulcans can get violent where women are concerned—so it's best that we be ready for anything…and I do mean _anything_."

As expected, Spock found a message from Senek in his computer inbox upon return to his quarters. The other Vulcan did not go into any detail, simply said that he needed to speak with Spock privately at the earliest opportunity. He would have a late shift (beginning 2200 hours) the next evening, so he would be free up to that point and for Spock to let him know when it was most convenient to meet with him to have their discussion.

Uhura wanted to accompany her husband, but Spock believed it best that he speak to his fellow Vulcan one-on-one, however difficult that might prove to be. He was no stranger to difficult situations, and this was simply one more. Nyota was still convinced that she should accompany him, if only for moral or emotional support, but knew her husband well enough to know that once he'd made up his mind, it was next to impossible to change it.

She watched and listened silently as he dictated the answer to the message, then sent it. Now all they could do was wait—and the best thing she could do to pass the time was sit down with him and do her best to help him answer his mother's letter. She could only hope that she could find the wisdom from somewhere to say the right words to satisfy Spock's parents regarding not only Christine but themselves and their relationship.

Meanwhile, however, Senek picked up Christine at her station at the designated time and the couple headed for the Rec Room and their evening meal. He wasn't particularly hungry, but knew that Christine was, so they decided to have dinner first before he played his harp for her. It was late enough so there weren't that many people around, which suited him just fine—and he was oblivious to the ones who were.

Christine was the only person he was aware of…and that suited _her _just fine. Certainly it was a refreshing change to actually be first with someone, and a feather in her cap for that someone to be a Vulcan…and a full-blooded one at that. Senek wouldn't have minded simply sitting and holding hands with Christine across the table, but for the time being, contented himself with the smell of her perfume and the warmth of her presence.

Neither did he care if Spock and Uhura should happen to come in and see them. They were doing nothing wrong and he was unashamed of his feelings for her. Besides, the other Vulcan had long ago (and willingly) forfeited any rights or claims he may have had to Christine's affections, so Spock had best refrain from judging him, particularly after what he himself had done—or else!

"Would you like some music while we eat, Christine?" he asked between bites.

"I'd love to hear Beethoven's _Pastoral Symphony_, then Tchaikovsky's _Nutcracker Suite_," she informed him.

"As you wish," he replied, then said, "Computer, play the aforementioned musical selections."

"Working."

Christine turned a devastating smile on her companion. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my dear." Senek allowed himself only a half-smile but Christine saw the warmth in his soft sable eyes and it hit her right in the heart, marking the beginning of her deepening emotions toward him despite her lingering pain and feelings for Spock. Once they finished their meal, he stood up and held out a hand to assist her to her feet. "I wish to play for you now."

She smiled and nodded in acknowledgment; fortunately the _Nutcracker Suite_ was just ending. Christine would not have been surprised if Senek had timed it to the second; that seemed to be a Vulcan trait. Spock had certainly done it often enough! They seated themselves on a padded bench in front of a large window reflecting the diamond-studded blackness of deep space as well as the warp field which indicated their speed.

"The ship is traveling at warp 5.5," he informed her.

"How can you know that?" She was incredulous.

"Warp engineering was one of my best subjects," he replied. "The warp factor can be determined by measuring the length and density of the field surrounding the ship."

"But don't you need to use something that measures the length and density first?"

"At first, but not any more," he explained. "Over time, I have seen enough warp fields so that all I need do is take one look at the field in order to determine the ship's speed." He took a breath, then said, "But enough about me. I would now like to hear about you and how you attained your Ph.D. degree."

"As I said before, that could prove to be a long and very boring story," she warned.

"And as _I_ said, you could never bore me."

Christine sighed. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that, she launched into the story of how she had obtained her Ph.D. in biochemistry, which consumed the next several hours. By the time she finished, both needed a drink—but for different reasons—so she invited him back to her quarters for a nightcap. There was a long enough silence that Christine took that as a refusal.

"Sorry. I should have remembered that Vulcans don't do such things," she apologized.

"No apology is necessary," he assured her. "You have done nothing wrong."

"Then you won't mind coming for a nightcap?" She was pleased but surprised. Certainly Spock would never have done such a thing!

But Senek obviously did not subscribe to his fellow Vulcan's opinion, for he returned, "Not at all. It would be a most logical way to end our evening together."

"Great. Follow me, then."

She swung around on her heel and headed for the Rec Room door; he followed her down the corridor and into the nearest turbolift, then she said, "Deck Five," and they were on their way. Neither knew this yet, of course, but their night together would not end for a long time to come—and by the time they realized it, they would be far too pleasantly occupied to concern themselves with any potential repercussions should anyone find out…nor with any problems Spock and Uhura might be having in answering his mother's letter, although they probably should have—if only for their own sakes.

As Uhura had surmised, there were some things which not even the two of them together could come up with. She would be obliged to seek out her friend's help, whether she wanted to or not. They had managed to finish everything else without too much trouble, but a couple of questions had come up that only Chris had the answers to—such as how it had been to share consciousness with Spock and what had occurred during the Platonian incident.

Even if Chris was willing to contribute her experiences, though, that didn't mean that she and Spock would be able to include it with their own answers, so Uhura considered suggesting that it be included on a separate tape which only Amanda could open. The only good thing about it was that they had accomplished as much as they had in the way of answering his parents' questions; the ball was now in Christine's court, so to speak.

Spock received a reply from Senek regarding the timing of their discussion the following afternoon. He was somewhat surprised that his fellow Vulcan would take so long to answer, but since he was presently unaware of what had transpired between him and Christine, there was no reason to think the worst at this point in time. Even if he did, he could always ask Senek what had happened to delay him—although there was no guarantee that he would get anything resembling a straight answer, especially if Christine had anything to do with his delay.

The two Vulcans had agreed to meet for the midday meal at 1400 hours, which would give both of them plenty of time for a private discussion, since Spock's current shift didn't start until fairly late either—around 2100. Uhura wished her husband the best of luck as they shared a good-bye kiss shortly before the First Officer left to meet Senek, admonishing him to call upon her (if only through their bond) if he needed help; he assured her he would and that he would also let her know how it had gone upon his return.

To Spock's further surprise, Senek was waiting for him when the former arrived in the Officers' Lounge, finding him in the most sequestered booth available. "All right, I am here," he told his colleague upon getting himself something to eat and then seating himself facing the other Vulcan. "What do you wish to know?"

"I believe you know that very well, Mr. Spock," Senek returned baldly. "Why you have treated Christine as you have."

"I assure you, it was not intentional, Senek," Spock informed him. "In fact, there were times when it was beyond my—or anyone's—control."

"That did not make it any easier for her to endure it," the other man threw back. "And have you any idea how difficult it has been for me to get closer to Christine because of you? There have been times that I have been…sorely tempted to use physical violence against you to express my extreme displeasure."

"That would not have changed matters, Senek," Spock pointed out. "And whether you believe me or not, what happened between myself and Commander Uhura was _not_ deliberately planned, _not_ cold-bloodedly calculated. Whatever else I am, I am _not_ sadistic. I do not enjoy inflicting pain on anyone—particularly not someone I have always considered a friend, if nothing else."

"But was it truly necessary for you to 'lead her on,' as it were, during your first Time? Surely you were aware that because of any actions you showed toward her, she was likely to think that indicated interest in her on your part."

"You think that my intention was to simply use her body to save my life, then discard her?" Spock flared, anger in his voice at the other man's insinuation.

"Because that was the impression I received after Christine had told me about what had transpired between the two of you then. If you had no intention of beginning a romantic relationship with her, what prevented you from seeking out Uhura at that time instead? Surely she was just as much aware that something was wrong with you as Christine was."

"In retrospect, I now believe that I reacted as I did to Christine simply because she was female, beautiful, willing and near at hand," Spock explained as carefully as he could. "Nyota was too far away for me to have called upon her at the time. It was as simple as that."

"So you are essentially saying that any beautiful, willing female who had been near at hand would have satisfied you. If not Christine or Uhura, then someone else." Senek's tone was as cold as the vacuum of space. "If it had been me, I would only have wanted _one_ woman."

"You were not rejected by your bondmate," Spock shot back. "Because of that, my options were extremely limited. My actions were not by my own choice, neither then nor at Platonius. Did Christine not tell you that as well?"

If nothing else, that effectively silenced the other man's tirade—at least for a little while. Try as he might, Senek could _not_ recall Christine having told him such a thing…and in spite of his displeasure with Spock's treatment of her, he had to admit that his companion's last revelation had changed his perspective on the matter, if only slightly. "No, I am afraid she did not," he was forced to admit. "Even at that, could you not have warned her beforehand not to expect you to pursue a further relationship with her once your Time was past because of your feelings for Uhura?"

This time it was Spock who was effectively silenced, at least for a time, then he said, "Had I actually consummated the _pon farr_ with her, I would have done so—but it was the fight between myself and the Captain due to my former bondmate's challenge which ended up negating its effects. As for Platonius, we were under the control of a selfish, sadistic people with the power of telekinesis and made to perform as they wished against our will, since they could no longer do it for themselves."

"Then how did you ever escape them?" he asked curiously.

"Christine did not tell you that either?" the other Vulcan asked, almost incredulous.

"Negative."

Spock sighed. "Very well. Dr. McCoy determined that it was a concentration of an element called kironide that gave the Platonians their mental powers; it was in the foods indigenous to the planet. Of course, that is not how _we_ obtained the power. The Doctor devised a medical means of doing so, injecting the Captain and myself with double the concentration in the Platonian leader's blood."

"Which of you ultimately defeated them?"

"The Captain," Spock confessed. "It seems that he is even more strong-willed than I am." It was not something he cared to admit, particularly to a full-blooded Vulcan, but neither could he have lied about what had happened.

"That is fairly rare for a Human," Senek observed.

"Captain Kirk is an exceptional Human," Spock replied. "But to return to the subject. Do you have any further questions regarding Christine and my so-called 'treatment' of her?"

"Not at present," came the reply.

"In that case, I am…curious as to why you did not answer my message immediately," the Science Officer put in. "Forgive my curiosity, but did Christine have anything to do with the delay?"

Senek raised an eyebrow and gave his companion a hard look with narrowed eyes, but he did answer—although it was only one word, leaving Spock to make of it what he would. "Yes."

"I see." Spock finished his bowl of plomeek soup, then took a swig of pink lemonade. "In that case, may I assume that the two of you are now…lovers?"

"More than one night would be necessary for that. She is still not entirely over her feelings for you. I was simply a—momentarily acceptable surrogate. Our encounter was originally intended as what Humans refer to as a 'nightcap', a final drink shared between two people before they retire for the night…but my—desire for her was too strong to resist."

Spock's lips twisted wryly. "I have never known a full-blooded Vulcan to act as you do. Certainly my father never has."

"As far as you know," Senek retorted. "He would not tell you if he did. Even at that, I am sure you are aware of his…feelings for your mother."

Spock had to admit Senek was right. "I will concede that—so you are telling me that you are…in love with Christine?"

"Just as you are in love with your wife," Senek returned. "But because of Christine's current emotional trauma, I cannot demonstrate it to her, and it is…very difficult for me to act simply as a friend to her. That is the main reason why I am—displeased with your conduct regarding her."

"I…regret that matters have transpired in such a manner and that you have been caused such difficulty, Senek, but there is no way to go back and change them now. You will simply have to deal with them as best you can."

"I am attempting to do just that," Senek claimed. "But despite the fact that I know she has feelings for me, it does not make it any easier not to declare myself and ask her to bond with me. This is going to task my patience as nothing else ever has."

"You must believe she is worth the effort, though, or else you would not do so," Spock remarked.

"I never said she was not worth the effort. I simply meant that it is very difficult to remain …casual where she is concerned. You know that it is not the Vulcan way to be—casual in romantic relationships."

Spock found himself having to agree with that, soon realizing that here was a kindred spirit despite their different genetic backgrounds. "If you wish, I could attempt to…advise you as to the best course of action in a given situation."

"Any—assistance you could give would be very much appreciated," Senek replied gratefully.

"Then feel free to contact me whenever you need assistance," Spock offered. "Have you said all you wish to say now?"

"Indeed." Senek allowed himself a half-smile. "Thank you for your time, Spock."

"Then I will return to my wife. Please keep me informed as to your progress with Christine." He stood up and turned for the door.

"As you wish, Spock. Live long and prosper." Senek gave him the Vulcan salute.

Spock returned it. "Peace and long life, Senek. I will see you later."

"Later, Spock."

With that, the First Officer turned on his heel, soon disappearing through the door, leaving his former dinner companion with much to think about even as he cleared the table of the remains of their meal, then returned to his own quarters to plan his next move regarding Christine.

Christine couldn't believe what she had done. It just showed how hard up for a man she really was to have actually been able to seduce a full-blooded Vulcan into her bed. It had been a lot easier than expected, considering her difficulties with Spock, but then, Senek was almost as emotional as he, a half-breed, was—and that was saying something! She couldn't help but wonder what kind of life Senek must have led (or what his marriage must have been like) to have so easily given in to her.

Oh, she knew he was attracted to her, but her experiences with Spock had taught her that it usually took far more than simple attraction for physical love to take place. Vulcans weren't anywhere near as casual regarding sex as Humans; there had to be romantic feelings before they would allow themselves to do anything like that…and it usually took nothing less than almost literally pulling teeth for them to admit to such emotions. Senek must either be deeply infatuated with her or even in love with her to have done what he did and still remain in character.

She couldn't deny that her feelings for Senek were gradually deepening, even though part of her still visualized Spock with her. Senek no doubt sensed it—perhaps even expected it—since he knew of her long-time (and one-sided) infatuation with the First Officer. But Senek was the kind of man who deserved far better than leavings, and Christine couldn't help wondering just what had attracted him to her…and what's more, why the attraction was so strong.

He was such an extraordinary man, even more so than Spock, and that was saying something. She didn't deserve him; instead, he should have a woman who was as extraordinary as he was—but he wanted _her_. Her feminine vanity was certainly pleased at that, but she made a mental note to ask Senek point-blank just why he had allowed himself to be seduced at the first opportunity. She still felt a touch of guilt at thinking this next thought, but Senek seemed to be everything she could have wished for…everything that Spock had been incapable of being, at least to her.

She was convinced that the ease of her seduction of him had something to do with Senek's feelings for her, and made another mental note to ask Nyota if something similar had happened with her and Spock before they had publicly admitted their love for one another. Still, it would be a while before she could bring herself to openly associate with both of them together and know that Spock was forever lost to her without feeling intense emptiness in her heart—so intense, in fact, that it was painful. You couldn't get rid of a love as deep as hers overnight, although there were times that she had wished with all her being that it was possible, if only to end her pain and get on with her life.

Even at that, she couldn't deny that Nyota loved him every bit as much as she did—more, now, really—but Christine wasn't yet ready to admit that. She regretted making things so hard on Senek, but she didn't want to bond with him or marry him for the wrong reason: simply because she couldn't have Spock…and at the moment, that would have been her reason for accepting him. She wanted to be able to love him freely, and it was going to take longer than overnight to reach that point—if she ever did.

She thanked God for Senek's steadfast devotion, particularly since his attentiveness and loyalty was beginning to fill that painful emptiness inside her, praying that he would continue to be patient with her and find her worth waiting for—even if she really wasn't, if only in her own eyes. What mattered was that _he_ thought so. Why did it have to be so hard to fall _out_ of love with someone undeserving and _in_ with someone else, particularly someone else infinitely _more _deserving?

Not that she wouldn't always care for Spock; she would simply have to do her utmost to see that her feelings changed to simple friendship. She knew that Leonard had gone through a similar experience after his divorce; in addition, he had a late shift tonight, so maybe he could give her some advice on how to accomplish it...but even as she reached to open the shipwide intercom, the blue light which indicated an incoming call began flashing. She couldn't imagine who might be calling her other than possibly Senek, but to her surprise, it _wasn't_ him.

"Chris, can I come see you? I must speak privately with you," Nyota's softly urgent voice told her.

Christine looked at her chrono. 2230. Rather late, but she didn't have to go on duty until 1400 tomorrow anyway, so she might as well see what Nyota wanted. "What about Spock?"

"He has a late shift," Uhura explained. "This will give us another chance to talk freely."

"Does what you want to discuss have anything to do with him?" Christine blurted, voicing her suspicions before she could stop herself.

"You know me too well," Uhura sighed. "Yes, it does. I think I mentioned that Spock's mother had written him and asked a lot of pointed questions. We—he and I—have managed to answer most of them, but there are a couple which only you can answer."

"Such as?" Christine prompted.

"I'll tell you when I see you," Uhura returned enigmatically. "See you in a few minutes."

Christine sighed. "If you say so. I'll be waiting. Would you like me to make a drink for you?"

"I'd appreciate it, because this may take a while. Uhura out."

Christine was thankful that she had already showered and changed into her nightgown as she prepared drinks for her friend and herself, still unable to imagine what Amanda could have asked that only she could answer. Well, hopefully she would soon find out—as well as be able to answer them satisfactorily, although there was no guarantee of that. But obviously not even Spock and Uhura together had been unable to, so maybe she was indeed the only one with the proper answers. That would depend on what the questions were.

She had just set the drinks on the nightstand when she heard her buzzer sound. "Come," she called out; the door slid aside and Uhura entered. She was also in her nightgown and slippers, having put her robe on to go through the corridors between her and Spock's quarters and Christine's own.

The lovely dark woman came in, carrying a small blue disk in her right hand. "All right, Ny, what's so urgent?" Christine wondered even as her friend approached her, a worried look on her face.

"You'll know once you know what the questions are," Uhura again returned enigmatically. "If we may move to your computer, I'll show you what I mean."

"Just a second." She grabbed the drinks and followed Uhura out to her computer, then sat down at it and held out her hand for the disk.

Within five minutes Christine understood why Ny had come to her. "Whew! I'll say one thing for Amanda—she's thorough!"

"I think that comes from being married to a Vulcan," Uhura opined. "But seriously, Chris, would you be willing to answer the questions? They require a firsthand account, as you can see—and only you can give those." Christine still seemed hesitant; Uhura guessed why. "Don't worry, Chris; we'll send it on a separate tape which only Amanda will be able to open. Which reminds me…" She reached into her robe pocket. "Use this one. Amanda sent it especially for you, on the assumption you'd be willing to comply."

Christine didn't know what made her reach out and take it; it was almost as though another force stronger than herself controlled her body. She wasn't looking forward to it, since it would mean re-opening the only partially-healed wound of Spock marrying someone else…but she didn't have anything better to do at the moment, so she might as well. But she couldn't do it with an audience…particularly not if that audience was the woman who was now married to him, even if she _was_ her closest friend.

"Thanks, Ny. I'll let you know when I'm finished. Meanwhile, what else did you want to discuss?"

"Spock is planning to take me to Vulcan for the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ the next time we're near enough. He said I could have one attendant; he has already asked the Captain to accompany him. Would you--?" Uhura was the one who sounded hesitant this time, and Christine understood why. "I don't mean to keep throwing it in your face like this; I know how much you must still be hurting over the whole business—but you're the closest woman friend I have. I didn't know who else to ask."

"I know, Ny; don't beat yourself up over it. I'd be honored to stand with you. Just let me know when. Now, is there anything else?"

"No, I guess not," she reluctantly admitted, taking a swig of her iced drink to moisten her suddenly dry mouth and throat before setting it down and turning to leave. "Good night, Chris."

_Not likely,_ Christine thought, but didn't voice her opinion. "Good night, Ny. I'll be in touch."

Uhura smiled and nodded, then stepped to open the door and was gone. Christine sighed and turned back to her computer. She wasn't going to be able to sleep now, not after reading Amanda's questions, so she had best get to them and get them out of the way while she was still so inclined. With that, she inserted the disk in the record slot and said, "Computer, begin recording," after giving the machine her personal access code.

"Recording," the pleasant feminine voice came back. But before she had the chance to say anything more, there was a warning message on the screen: PRE-RECORDED MESSAGE ON DISK. UNABLE TO CONTINUE RECORDING UNTIL IT IS OPENED AND VIEWED.

"All right, abort recording order and open the message," Christine sighed. What could Amanda possibly have to say to her?

A moment later she heard a softly accented and cultured female voice, the same one she had always enjoyed hearing when the older woman had been on board ship some years ago. Amanda smiled reassuringly.

"I don't mean to make matters even more difficult for you than they surely must be already, Christine—I hope you don't mind my calling you that—but I must know what your thoughts and feelings were during these particular experiences with Spock. If you do this, I will be most appreciative and not bother you with further questions. All the same, I'm pleased to hear that you have a new beau; he should be able to take your mind off your other personal problems. Most interesting that he is a full-blooded Vulcan like Sarek. I wish you the very best of luck with him, and you may feel free to contact me if you're ever in need of advice on how to handle him…and I would like it very much if you would consider me your friend.

Amanda."

Christine was probably going to need all the help and advice she could get once things really got going between herself and Senek, but for the time being, it was best to concentrate on what she planned to say in her replies to Amanda.

It was very difficult for Uhura to get to sleep, she was so keyed up, wondering if she had done the right thing by insistingthat Chris answer Amanda's questions even though she knew how difficult it was going to be for her to do so. Surely Chris was still in emotional pain and turmoil after her, Nyota's, sudden marriage to Spock, at least to a degree, but this was unavoidable. Chris was the only one who could answer the questions, the only one who could give a firsthand account of the given situations with Spock.

Finally it was necessary for her to retrieve her own Vulcan harp and play a song Spock had once taught her which had always relaxed her when nothing else could; she recalled that he had mentioned that it was the Vulcan equivalent of a lullaby. Well, she was no child, but she _did_ need something to relax her enough to get to sleep—and this was as good a choice as any, barring Spock giving her a back and shoulder rub, which inevitably led to his touching her in far more sensitive and intimate places…and ultimately to one of their always tenderly passionate and exciting lovemaking sessions. But she put the thought out of her mind for the moment and concentrated on the song's relaxing melody…

Spock returned to his quarters fairly late, weary and not thinking any further ahead than having a shower, laying out his uniform for the following day's shift, then falling into bed beside his wife. But he was in for a very pleasant (and most unexpected) surprise when he found her—something which pepped him right up, as though he'd just gotten an armful of Masiform-D.

Uhura was lying on their bed, sound asleep, her lyrette on the floor next to her right hand, the leopard-print robe she was wearing having come open in a most provocative manner, even though the sash-belt was still loosely tied around her waist and her slender brown legs spread invitingly. He also noted that one of her full breasts was exposed and that the nipple was hard and erect, standing up away from her body.

He set his work materials on his desk and headed for the bathroom to shower, but after completing it, decided not to dress. Upon reaching the bed where his wife still lay asleep, he was naked and fully aroused, his weariness all but forgotten. He carefully slid onto the bed beside her and pulled her close to lower his head and find the hard, sensitive nipple with his lips and tongue, gently licking and suckling even as one hand moved to caress her inner thighs before eventually working their way up to her dark triangle and between her warm, wet folds to gently caress her exquisitely sensitive center. If that didn't wake her up, nothing would!

His supple fingers continued to stimulate her even as he moved the robe aside to reach her other breast and proceeded to lick and suckle it to hardness. By this time she had begun to moan and squirm; he knew it wouldn't take long for her to awaken, particularly once he spoke to her mentally and told her what he wanted to do to her. _Spock…? Ohh… Dear God, what you're doing to me…_

_Nyota, my wife, I hunger for you, _he thought back to her._ You must not deny me. I have waited all day for this._

_I'm not denying you, love,_ she assured him, becoming more fully awake with every moment. _I'm simply wondering how long you've been here._

_Long enough to know that I cannot wait much longer to have you, _he responded as his other hand opened her robe fully and his knee spread her legs wider apart before he positioned himself above her and placed one of their pillows beneath her hips in preparation for entering her—and once there, he intended to remain there as long as possible.

_Ohhh…ahhh…_ she moaned, her squirming becoming almost continuous as his talented fingers brought her desire to almost fever pitch. _I can hardly stand it. You've got to get inside me now, my husband, or else I'm going to go totally and completely insane!_

_Do not worry, I will, _he assured her…and within moments had sheathed his hot, throbbing hardness fully inside her hot, wet tightness, her arms locking around his neck as her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his slender hips even as his thrusts became harder and stronger, his passion increasing geometrically with every passing moment. It wasn't until he was actually inside her that he finally kissed her, but once he found her sweet, intoxicating lips, he seemed unable to get enough of them…and her tongue was every bit was sweet and intoxicating as her lips.

At this contact, both of their minds seemed to go blank for a while; the only things the couple seemed aware of were the nearness of the other and the sensations said nearness was causing them. Neither was there any sense of time as their intricately entwined bodies moved frantically together in the age-old rhythm; it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Whichever it was, it didn't matter; nothing did, except the pleasure that was gradually building between them, building to a truly mind-boggling climax—and when it finally peaked, both cried out and shortly thereafter _passed_ out from the intensity of same.

It took a while for both to fully awaken in the morning, but both agreed that it was worth it—all the same, they couldn't do it too often, particularly if either had an early shift. Fortunately, at this point, neither did, but they wouldn't always be this lucky. Once Uhura got her brain to work and her husband had awakened, she asked him what had brought on his extraordinary passion of last night even as the married lovers relaxed in each other's arms, still pleasantly tired from their interlude.

Spock explained how he had found her upon returning and how it had affected him; Uhura smiled and shook her head. "I'll have to remember to do that again sometime," she teased. "That was by far the most incredible sex we've ever had—and that's saying something!"

The First Officer had to agree, gently squeezing and kissing his wife before arranging her head on his shoulder and her left hand over his rapidly beating heart. "However, I find that I still require further sleep because of our…exertion. How do _you_ feel, my wife?"

"So do I," she concurred. "Good thing we don't have early shifts today. We'd never make it through them."

"No more talk now, my wife," he crooned. With that, his arms slid around her bare waist and he told the voice-activated lights to go out again; the couple slept deeply the rest of the afternoon and woke up refreshed. However, there was to be an unexpected development as a result of their passionate interlude…and it was the kind which would totally change their lives from that moment on.

But even as this interlude was going on, Christine was reaching for the intercom to summon the new man in her life because she had a serious question she needed the answer to: why it had been so easy to seduce him and why his attraction to her was so strong. It was fortunate that her duty shift didn't start until 1300 the following afternoon, so even if she and Senek got involved in their conversation, she would still be able to get enough sleep to make it there on time. The last thing she needed was more pointed questions from Leonard as to why she was late; in fact, he was still grilling her about the first night with Senek which had made her an hour and a half late for her duty shift. She wanted to make sure that there was no reason whatsoever for him to get after her this time.

Senek arrived within the next ten minutes; she was sure he had probably run to make it to her quarters within the allotted time since his quarters was on the other side of the ship, but there was no indication of any kind of exertion. She smiled and invited him in; the door slid closed behind him as he stepped away from it. "You sounded troubled, Christine. What did you wish to discuss?"

"There are some questions I need to ask you," she confessed. "Let's go sit down at my table over here." He followed her silently and sat down across from her, waiting for her to initiate the conversation. "Drink?" she asked, turning for the auto-chef.

"_Kahlin_, thank you," he told her.

"Chilled?"

"Please," he confirmed.

"Coming up." She moved to get drinks for them both, glad that he could not see that her cheeks were flaming at his possible reaction to her inquiries. Vulcans took a very dim view of people asking nosey questions about their private lives, but hopefully his feelings for her would make him a tad more understanding about her curiosity about his life before he joined the _Enterprise_ crew—and most importantly, why he was acting in such an atypical, unVulcan manner…or at least atypical as far as she knew.

Once she had brought their drinks back and settled into her chair, Senek was unable to help noting her nervousness and flushed cheeks. "Christine, if there is something you need to ask me, feel free. I assure you, I will not bite...and that I will answer you to the best of my ability."

She looked up, her eyes widening at his attempt at humor, then smiled. "I know. It's just not something I generally ask a Vulcan."

"Not even Spock?" he prompted.

"Especially not Spock," she returned. "The only people he's ever trusted on that score are the Captain and Dr. McCoy...and now Uhura." She closed her eyes in momentary pain, then opened them again.

"Well, I am not Spock," he assured her. "You will not have that problem with me. What is on your mind?"

"Why are you so strongly attracted to me? There are plenty of women aboard ship more attractive than me, and what's more, why do you show it so openly? That seems most out of character for a Vulcan, particularly a full-blooded one."

Senek allowed himself an affectionately exasperated sigh. "Is there something wrong with that? I may be a Vulcan, but I am also a man—and you are a beautiful woman, whether you choose to admit it or not. I am afraid that Spock has given you a badly distorted view of what Vulcans are really like. As to why my attraction to you is so strong, you remind me very much of my late wife, T'Cara."

"You're just saying that," she retorted.

"No; it is very true. Here is a holograph of her." He reached into a pocket of his tunic and handed her a small object.

"Oh, my God…" she murmured upon perusing it. He wasn't kidding! The beautiful Vulcan woman in a pale green dress and elaborate Vulcan hairstyle was a virtual twin of her. "You weren't kidding. I feel like I'm looking into a mirror! Except for the ears and eyebrows, that is." She handed the holo back to him. "But that still doesn't explain why you show your emotions so openly. It's been my experience that Vulcans don't show their emotions except in private, and even then only with those they're close to, like family or friends."

"That is correct, as far as it goes," he admitted. "But I have always believed that as long as one is discreet, _some _emotion may be shown in public."

"That still doesn't sound very Vulcan to me, though," she opined. At the raising of his eyebrow, she continued, "but I assure you, I don't mind one bit! As far as that goes, you seem to be everything that I wish Spock could have been…and believe me, that's saying something, considering that he's half-Human."

"It sounds most likely that Spock has a tendency to overcompensate because of his mixed blood," Senek returned. "His rejection by his former bondmate for a full-blooded Vulcan could also have something to do with it."

"So, essentially what you're saying is that those two factors made it impossible for him to ever consider me as a romantic partner," she surmised quietly.

"I am afraid so," Senek confirmed regretfully, reaching for her hand and placing his own on top of it before gently squeezing it. "It would seem that the best you can expect from him is friendship."

"But that obviously didn't stop him from falling in love with _another_ Human, just as his father did," she commented. "It just wasn't me."

_Even though he claimed that he found her beautiful, _Senek thought to himself, once again feeling anger at Spock for causing Christine pain. "But that is not the case with me." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And it is my hope that you will one day feel more than friendship for me."

"You're a wonderful man, Senek, and as I said, everything that I wish Spock could have been—but it's going to take longer than overnight to change how I feel about him. We can only hope that I can manage to make a place in my heart for you…or should I say, an even bigger one?"

A spark of hope ignited in the other Vulcan's heart; if she could feel affection for him, it was only a matter of time before she felt love. He could not rush her, however; otherwise he might destroy everything he was working so hard to build between them…but it was so difficult not to tell her how much he loved her, how very much he wanted to make her his own in every way. It would be necessary to pray to his ancestors for the strength to give her the time she needed, time for her to develop romantic feelings for _him_. If he could manage that, then it _might_ be safe enough for him to ask her to bond with him. Until then, he had to "play it by ear," as the Humans said, and take his cues from her.

It was a couple of weeks before persistent morning sickness drove Uhura to seek treatment in Sickbay. She could just imagine how McCoy would react—at least at first—and he would relish telling Spock his findings, particularly if what she suspected was true. That was why she had to make sure that _she_ was the one to tell him the news, not the Doctor. At the very least, it was more appropriate for her, as Spock's wife, to inform him that their passionate night together two weeks ago had quite likely borne fruit.

The CMO smiled and greeted the Communications Officer warmly. "What brings you here, Uhura?"

"I've not been feeling too well lately," she confessed.

"I see. How long have you felt sick?"

"For about a week," she replied.

"Do you think you might be--?" McCoy left the question up in the air.

"I don't know. It's possible, but I need you to check me out before I dare say anything one way or the other."

"No problem. Got on the biobed and we'll find out." McCoy gestured to the nearest biobed and Uhura got on it; the Doctor then moved it so that she lay prone and waited for the vital sign indicators to stabilize.

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop for a time as the CMO studied them. Uhura was ready to scream, if only to break the maddening silence, before McCoy finally spoke.

"Well, it looks like congratulations are in order." He smiled knowingly at the thought of how Spock was likely to react once he found out about his upcoming fatherhood.

"Thanks," Uhura smiled. "How far along am I?"

"About ten days," McCoy informed her. "By the way, when was the last time you and Spock were...together?" he asked carefully.

"Two weeks ago, if memory serves," she replied, eyes narrowing but deciding to tell him anyway. "Which reminds me, don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant. Let me do it, OK?"

"Three days is the most I can promise you to keep my mouth shut," the Doctor warned. "After that, I can make no guarantees."

Uhura knew what that meant, so she knew she'd better tell all concerned while she had the chance. "Point taken," she acknowledged. "Now may I go back to my station?"

"If you feel up to it," McCoy replied.

"Not today," she had to admit. "But perhaps tomorrow, with any luck. In fact, I already called my relief to the Bridge to cover for me."

"In that case, you'd better return to your quarters and take it easy the rest of the day," the CMO suggested.

"I'll do that—although you know as well as I do that the Captain is bound to ask what's wrong."

"Just tell him that you're not at liberty to say at this time."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks a lot," Uhura rejoined dryly. "If I say _that_, he'll know right off. And what if _Spock _answers?"

"Just tell him you'll explain once he's off-duty," came the answer.

"You've got all the answers, don't you?" she deadpanned.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," the Doctor returned with a sly wink.

Uhura sighed, smiled, and shook her head in affectionate exasperation before she took her leave. Behind her, the Chief Surgeon did the same before returning to what he had been doing before she came.

The dark woman called the Bridge as soon as she reached the quarters she shared with her Vulcan husband. As she had half expected, Spock was the one who answered the intercom.

"Where's the Captain?" she asked.

"He has not arrived for his shift yet. Why are you calling?"

"I've been to Sickbay, and Dr. McCoy says I'm to lie down and 'take it easy' today, as he put it."

"Did he find anything specific wrong with you?"

"Yes...but I'll explain once you're off-duty and back in our quarters," she promised.

Spock allowed himself a frown but said, "Very well. Then am I to assume that you will not be on duty today, since your relief is presently at your station, and wish me to inform the Captain when he arrives?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he assured her. "Then I shall expect to learn the reason for your illness upon my arrival." Deep down the Vulcan was sure that he knew exactly why his wife was not feeling well, but decided to wait until he was off-shift to confirm it, then take his cues from her as to a further course of action. He would also make arrangements to move up the day of the Vulcan wedding—as much as he could, anyway.

The only way Spock was able to keep his secret, even for a little while, was by going into double-Vulcan mode once he had told Jim that Uhura would not be reporting for duty today due to illness. Even at that, the Vulcan was sure that Jim would suspect something simply by the way he was controlling extra hard. There was nothing he could do about that at the moment, of course—simply explain himself as best he could at the proper time.

For once it seemed like an eternity before the First Officer was free to return to his quarters and his wife to find out what McCoy had told her. He was sure as he could be that it would be nothing less than what he had suspected for some days—that Nyota was pregnant. He was also sure that he could pinpoint when it had happened...their doubly passionate interlude two weeks ago. Neither had used any contraception at the time; it had seemed too much of a bother.

They were experiencing the aftermath of that omission now, of course, but it didn't matter, since both wanted children. It was unlikely that they'd even have to report the pregnancy, at least not immediately. Still, even as happy as he and Nyota would surely be to have a child, Spock couldn't help wondering how his friends would react—particularly Christine. He both anticipated and dreaded that moment and could only hope for the best when it finally came. For the present, however, it was illogical to dwell on it further; it was time to get to his quarters and rejoin his wife.

When Christine came in for her shift an hour after Uhura left, Senek having arrived an hour before, the Doctor surmised that that had been deemed less scandalous than their coming in together. Chris had not been late since that one initial time, though it had been a near thing numerous times since. McCoy had frankly not thought it possible that she could ever even begin to get Spock out of her system—but if anyone could do it, he felt sure that Senek could. Especially since he seemed able to be everything Spock had never been to her, despite the fact that Senek was a full-blooded Vulcan.

There was also something else Senek had been that Spock had not—at least until fairly recently—which was married, and happily so, if only for a short time. The Doctor hoped that Chris and Senek would marry and still stay aboard ship, living their lives before Spock, if only to show him what might have been had he ever deigned to treat Christine as she deserved. Of course, he couldn't be sure that the significance of same would actually sink in, knowing Spock, but he could still hope for the best, even as he expected the reverse.

By this time, Spock reached his quarters where his wife waited. Upon his stepping in, she smiled and opened her arms to him. He was unable to help returning her smile and lovingly gathered her into his arms to kiss her tenderly but passionately. When they finally released each other, he led her to their bed and the couple sat down together. Within moments they were holding hands; he soon lifted her face to his with the other, looking deeply into her eyes.

"What did the Doctor say, my wife? What is causing your illness?"

"I...I'm pregnant," she revealed quietly, having shifted position and released his hand in order to nestle her head on his shoulder. The Vulcan's strong but gentle arms held his wife's small, compact body securely, his telepathic senses picking up the changes in both her body and mind, knowing that her statement was true even as she said it. They were quiet for so long that Uhura became apprehensive, despite the fact that Spock's embrace never slackened and the love and joy flowing from him to her through their bond never abated. However, it was Spock who finally spoke.

"Is anything wrong, my wife? I sense your fear of what this pregnancy could mean to us both."

"It's not that I'm not happy, beloved. I'm the happiest woman in the galaxy right now, in fact—but..." Her voice trailed off as she took a breath, then continued. "I've never been pregnant before, particularly by a Vulcan. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it as I should."

"Do not concern yourself, _m'chejan_," he almost crooned. "I will have Mother advise you for the duration." He raised a hand to press her head more firmly against his shoulder.

"That will certainly help," she admitted. "But how do I know that you'll still feel the same about me, still want me once I'm big with the baby?"

"You will be every bit as beautiful to me then as you are now. Your pregnancy does not change the person you are, the woman I...fell in love with. Nothing ever has, and nothing ever will."

"Thank you, my love. I needed to hear that."

Spock was glad to note that her fear had all but subsided, but was not entirely gone. Most likely only time and his continued assurances of love and devotion to her and their baby would make it disappear entirely. For the time being, it was his duty to care for them both as best he could—and deal with any reactions to the news of her pregnancy, particularly any less-than-happy ones, also as best he could. By this time he noted that her weight on him had grown heavier; he realized that she had fallen asleep.

He laid her down and carefully undressed her after pulling the bedcovers back, then pulled them over her and proceeded to undress himself. Upon doing so, he proceeded to slide in beside her, once again gathering her warm, fragrant body into his arms again and inducing sleep. The couple slept like that for the remainder of the night and into the morning.

But as it turned out, Christine's reaction (or lack thereof) was what most concerned not only Spock and Uhura, but all of those closest to her. Her lack of reaction was such that Spock would have sworn she was Vulcan had he not known better. It was the same with Senek, although no one could get her to admit it. It was most unlike her—just totally out of character. So much so that it was almost scary. It was one thing to conceal one's emotions, but to not show any at all… For a Human, showing emotion was as necessary to them as breathing and not expressing it could literally make them ill, if not drive them insane.

Uhura was convinced that Christine's emotionless façade had to be an act, but neither could she ever get her friend to admit it. She had spent too many nights commiserating with Christine over Spock to so easily swallow her mask of non-emotion now. Especially considering all the times the other woman had talked and speculated over what a child of hers and Spock's might look like. Far too many for someone who knew Christine's heart as Uhura did.

Senek was equally convinced that Christine's lack of emotion at the announcement of Uhura's pregnancy was the greatest act she had ever put on. He had also accurately surmised that she was totally devastated at the news, but just as she had done at the wedding of the man she loved and her best friend, she had pasted on a smile and congratulated them as a proper friend should.

Only after they left did Senek see (if only for a moment) tears fill her eyes to almost overflowing, but she bit her lip and swallowed hard to keep them from being shed. He had acted as moral support to her during this time, but afterward he had walked her to her quarters (she could not go back to Sickbay now). Upon their arrival he once again affirmed his willingness to stay and comfort her as he had the night after Spock and Uhura's marriage, as long as necessary…but she had insisted she was all right and promised to contact him if she needed him.

However, he could have sworn that he had heard--even through the soundproofing in the bulkheads  
--heartbroken, passionate and seemingly endless sobbing which commenced immediately after a soft thump which indicated that she had thrown herself onto her bed. He had had to force himself to turn away even though every sob was like a knife in his own heart, knowing that Christine needed him desperately even if she wouldn't admit it. But neither would she appreciate his forcing his company on her, so he had to respect her wishes and leave her to her own devices.

Both Spock and Uhura wanted very much to go to her and comfort her too, but knew that they were the cause of her pain and that no matter what they did or said—even just the simple fact of their presence—would have had the opposite effect and thus have done more harm than good. It naturally caused them both pain, but both knew that their pain could not possibly be compared to Christine's. Nor could even Kirk and McCoy be of much help, however hard they tried…so all finally concluded that Christine would simply have to get through this latest emotional crisis as best she could, virtually on her own.

All they could do was be the best friends possible and be there for Christine when she specifically called for them. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was all they could do, so it would have to suffice. Virtually all the progress she had made up to this point had been effectively negated; she had been thrown back to square one—or at least it seemed that way to those most concerned. They could only hope that matters would progress more rapidly back toward a positive outcome now that Senek was here for her to fall back on, but there was no guarantee of that. The only thing they could do was keep a concerned eye on her and play a silent waiting game.

Christine was all too aware that her reaction (or more accurately, the lack of same) when Nyota's pregnancy had been announced was totally mystifying her friends and shipmates…and that's just the way she wanted it. If they were discussing all the whys and wherefores of her atypical actions among themselves, it meant that they would leave her alone—at least most of the time. It was all she could do to keep her pain at bay as it was without having to deal with her caring, compassionate and well-meaning (but nonetheless entirely too meddlesome) friends.

She had lost count of how many times she had pictured what her and Spock's child might look like. Either a boy or a girl would be beautiful, with his dark hair, elegant ears and brown velvet eyes with thick, dark lashes…not to mention his incredible body. To balance out the features, the child would likely have her lips and nose (particularly if it was a girl).

Christine could not recall whether or not Nyota had mentioned what gender her child was, and it was probably a good thing she couldn't. Just knowing that her best friend was married to the man she herself still loved and carrying his child was enough heartache for her to have to endure. Not that she couldn't imagine just what Spock and Nyota's child was likely to look like. For one thing, he or she would have to be beautiful. That was a foregone conclusion. Even more beautiful than one from herself and Spock…

The pain was excruciating at the mere thought, so she ruthlessly thrust it aside. She had enough to deal with without adding to it. She could now well understand and empathize with the plight of Spock, Senek and other Vulcans—the difficulty they all had in having to conceal their often very strong emotions. Unfortunately these facts didn't make it any easier for her to deal with her own.

As if it wasn't painful enough to know that Spock loved Nyota, was married to her…and that she was going to be the mother of his child (and likely children). How was she ever going to stand the next eleven months before (or the time after) the child was born, much less the next three years until the end of the mission? These last three months since their marriage had been hellish enough for her to last a lifetime. How much more could she be expected to endure?

It was one thing to be happy for a friend's good fortune (i.e., happiness in love); it was quite another to have it be at one's own expense…or have to stand by helplessly while the one man you loved most in the universe married someone else—and not just any "someone else" but your closest friend. But even as painful as the whole business was, Christine was fairly certain she would stay on board ship. After all, everyone whom she loved most was there—and this included Senek.

The main question now was how she was going to manage to find happiness with him. She had to admit to an ever-growing fondness for Senek, but wasn't sure if she would ever feel nearly as much for him as she did for Spock. Of course, she also doubted she would ever find someone who loved her as Senek did, either…and if she didn't bond with and marry him, she was likely to be alone the rest of her life. Whatever her other reservations, she wanted that least of all.

After all, Senek was also a Vulcan, and a full-blooded one at that. She also knew that she had to take him on his own merits and do everything she could _not_ to compare him to Spock. Each had much to recommend him: several degrees in space science and computer technology, not to mention numerous articles in just as many scientific journals and magazines—and best of all, both were extremely attractive men.

Of course, it was also true that each had things the other didn't, such as Senek's Ph.D. in biochemistry and Spock's Master's in computer programming and warp engineering. If he had wanted to, he could even have given Scotty a run for his money on that score; instead, he had chosen to devote his life to science. (He had even won the Nobel and Z-Magnee Prizes in advanced computer science and programming.) As far as that went, Senek could have rivaled Scotty as well—but had chosen to make biochemistry his life's work, just as she had.

_It's best to get back to the subject at hand,_ Christine told herself. _I have better things to do than go off on such tangents._ She then recalled what Abraham Lincoln had once said: "Most folks are as happy as they make up their minds to be." Well, that was what she would have to do if she expected to make it through the next eleven months, much less the next three years…and as soon as she felt able, she would accept Senek's proposal of marriage as well as his bonding request.

She would then do her utmost to transfer every ounce of romantic love to him that she possibly could. Meanwhile, however, it was necessary for her to master her emotional turmoil at this latest crisis. Maybe she could even ask Senek to teach her a Vulcan technique or two for same…

However, not even a week went by before Uhura decided to take matters into her own hands and confront Christine about her atypical behavior upon the announcement of her, Uhura's, pregnancy. Chris had loved Spock too long for her behavior to be totally believable, so it was almost her sacred duty to find out the truth. As soon as Spock went on duty that particular day and Christine got off, Uhura made her way to her friend's quarters and pressed the buzzer insistently.

Christine's reaction when she answered the door was atypical of her as well. "What are you doing here, Nyota?"

"I want to talk to you," Uhura announced firmly.

"I can guess about what," the other woman returned. "Well, I'm afraid I'm not interested in discussing it."

"That's just too bad, because whether you like it or not, you're going to," Uhura informed her. "I never did buy your reaction—or lack of same—a few days ago, so I intend to find out the truth, even if I have to sit on you and twist your arm to do it."

"I would think you'd _know_ the truth by now, as long as we've known each other," Christine countered bitterly, pain in her voice. "How in Heaven's name did you _expect_ me to react upon hearing something like that?"

"As I said before, Chris, I'm sorry you've been so hurt by recent events regarding Spock and myself, but don't ask me to regret the fact that Spock chose me as his wife or the fact that I'm carrying his child, because I can't…not even for you." Uhura's voice was gentle but held an under- lying hardness. "Now, may I come in or would you rather the whole ship know what we're talking about?"

"Come on in," Christine reluctantly invited, her eyes blazing blue fire as the women passed each other and their eyes met. "I never _could_ win an argument with you," she stage-whispered as they moved away from the door and it closed behind them.

"Did you ever consider that the reason might be because I'm usually right?" the dark woman remarked as they headed for Christine's sleeping alcove.

"Nobody can be right 100 percent of the time, not even Spock," Christine reminded her.

"I have to admit that this is one time you're right," her friend reluctantly conceded as the two women parted to sit on opposite sides of Christine's bed. "Do you have any of that lemonade-like drink from Rigel Five that tastes like a cross between lemons, Kaferian apples and oranges? It's simply scrumptious."

"I have some," Christine revealed. "Am I to assume that you'd like a glass?"

"You assume correctly," Uhura confirmed. "I've got a lot to say, too, so I'd appreciate a large glass."

Christine stiffened her shoulders, determined not to let Nyota manipulate her into discussing what she didn't want to discuss even as she went and poured a glass of the Rigellian lemonade for both of them. She seated herself with her smaller glass after handing the large glass to Uhura.

"You might as well get started, then, but don't say I didn't warn you if I choose not to answer you," the ACMO warned her companion.

"We'll see about that," Uhura replied with deceptive calm. "I don't give up easily."

"Neither do I," Christine countered, taking a swallow of her drink before kicking off her slippers to lift her feet up onto the bed and cross them at the ankles upon maneuvering herself to lean against the headboard.

"You've always got to get the last word, don't you?" Uhura retorted.

"I'm afraid I come by it naturally, being around Dr. McCoy so much," Christine revealed.

"There, you're doing it again! Cut it out or I'll smack you!" the other woman playfully threatened. "Which reminds me…are you still willing to stand with me when Spock and I have the Vulcan wedding?"

"Sure, I'm the masochistic type," she tossed back. "Seriously, if I'd changed my mind about that, you'd have known it long before now." She took another drink, then continued. "Do you think I could have Senek accompany me to the wedding?"

Uhura could guess why Chris would ask, and personally wouldn't mind, but couldn't say for sure without checking with Spock first. "I'd have to ask Spock about that and get back to you."

Christine steeled herself not to react to the mention of Spock's name, but deep inside she hurt as much as if a knife had entered her heart and twisted there. "OK, fine. Do that as soon as you can and let me know what he says."

"Will do." Uhura was silent for a moment, then said, "How are things going with you and Senek?"

"Pretty well," Christine revealed. "In fact, I'm seriously considering accepting his bonding and marriage proposal."

"That's great," Uhura opined with a smile. "Do you care for him?"

"As much as is possible under the circumstances," she replied quietly. "But I figured I'd better accept him, since it's unlikely I'm going to find anything better—particularly a man who's willing to love and accept me at my age."

"You're not that old, Chris," Uhura assured her. "In fact, I'm three years older than you."

"You don't look it," Christine countered. "In fact, I'm the one who looks older."

"Your bone structure probably has something to do with it," her friend remarked. "But I'm sure you and Senek will have beautiful children."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, as it were. Christine closed her eyes in pain and she bit her lip to keep from her tear-filled eyes from overflowing. But her years of observing Spock's poker face enabled her to speak as calmly as though she felt nothing more than friendship for him.

"I'm sure we will," Christine agreed. "Just as I'm sure you and Spock will. Which reminds me, have you decided on names yet?"

"It's kind of early for that," Uhura replied. "I'm just over two months along. We were thinking of doing that when I'm closer to my due date." She took a final swig of her drink and set down the glass. "When are you going to see Senek again?"

"The next time we're both off-duty," Christine returned matter-of-factly. "We're going to have dinner, then he's going to play his harp for me."

"In one of your quarters or in the Officers' Lounge?"

"I don't know; he hasn't said one way or the other. If you want me to find out and let you know, say the word."

"I'd appreciate it," Uhura confirmed. "I enjoy listening to the Vulcan harp when I can. Oh, yes…would you say that Senek is as good on the Vulcan harp as Spock?"

"As far as I can tell, they're about the same," Christine opined. "Not that I've heard either of them that much." It was at this point that Christine realized that Nyota had once again maneuvered her into revealing her true feelings, yet she had allowed it. She must have needed to get it off her chest badly, so she told herself to overlook it—this time. "Which reminds me…I can't help wondering how far behind you Leonard is. He usually confronts me on my conduct long before this--particularly if it regards Spock."

"He's probably waiting until he can catch you off-guard," Uhura laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Christine agreed, smiling for the first time since Uhura had arrived. "In that case, I'd better prepare myself as best I can. He has a talent for worming things out of people that they don't want to talk about." Christine finished her own drink and set it aside. "Just like you."

"Guilty as charged," Uhura agreed before looking at the nearby chrono. "I'd better get back to my quarters now. I need to get up early. See you later."

"Later," Christine echoed, standing up and embracing Uhura, who had also stood up. "Give Spock my best when you see him."

"Of course. Good night, Chris. Oh yes, give my best to Senek, too," Uhura called over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Will do. Good night, Nyota."

With that, the door closed behind Uhura and Christine headed for her shower, then changed into her nightgown and got into bed, knowing that it would take her longer to fall asleep because of the subjects they had been discussing, but determined not to have another sleepless night because of Spock. It was a cinch he wasn't losing sleep because of _her_! Oh well, she'd better prepare herself to see both Leonard and Senek tomorrow…but for different reasons. It would be most interesting to see each of their reactions when she told them what they were both hoping (and expecting) to hear.

Senek was understandably surprised but pleased, although he did his best not to show it (at least not until he and Christine were alone), when she contacted him on their mutual lunch break and asked to speak to him privately. That was all she would tell him, so he had no idea exactly what it was she wanted to discuss with him, but if it was what he hoped, it was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done to conceal his pleasure—to put it mildly!

They left Sickbay arm-in-arm, and for some strange reason neither cared what any other crewmember thought of the unusual sight—both of them together and with their arms linked. It was a rare sight indeed for a Vulcan to do such a thing, and no one could recall the hybrid Spock ever having done it…and they had assumed that Senek would be even less likely to do it, being a full-blooded Vulcan—but there was a first time for everything, they supposed—and it was a cinch that Christine certainly deserved some male attention, even if it was from another Vulcan.

Also, most of them would be waiting eagerly to discover what their other resident Vulcan thought once he learned of Christine's involvement with Senek (Spock had naturally never let on that he knew about it, so it was naturally assumed that he either didn't know or didn't care, particularly since his marriage to Uhura and upcoming fatherhood). That would be an even better subject to banter about, either while on-shift or off, particularly if Christine decided to get serious with this Senek: and from all indications, it was strongly leaning that way.

Upon arrival at the Officers' Lounge, Senek seated Christine at the most secluded booth he could find, then went to get their meals. By a strange coincidence, Spock and Uhura entered not long afterward—but only Uhura noticed Senek getting the two meals for himself and Christine, then heading for the most secluded booth where she was no doubt waiting. She wouldn't say anything to Spock until they were well into their meal; her friend and the latter's new beau deserved some time alone—especially if they were here to discuss what she suspected. She smiled wickedly, but made sure Spock couldn't see it. At least not right away.

"All right, we are here and we are alone. What did you wish to discuss?" Senek's chocolate-brown eyes seemed to look into her very soul, a half-expectant, half-hopeful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for an answer, but I've needed this time to consider all the possibilities regarding our situation," she remarked with a reassuring smile. "Well, I've made my decision—and I believe you'll find it…pleasing."

"What have you decided?" Senek had never found coolness so difficult to maintain as he did now. In spite of himself, his heart sped up, reflecting his inward happiness and anticipation even as his face remained serene.

"I have decided to…accept your bonding proposal," she returned so quietly that even her companion's sharp ears barely caught it.

"You…have decided to bond with me?" He was scarcely able to believe his ears. This could not be truly happening, simply could not be happening! Christine could not possibly be telling him that she had decided to marry him!

"I have," she confirmed, her tone a little louder and her hand firmly squeezing that of her companion, who had literally been dumbstruck. The intensity of his happiness and incredulity had temporarily stolen his power of speech; he could only beam at her with his eyes, which seemed to literally glow even as he raised her hands to his lips to warmly kiss them.

When he finally managed to speak again, he said, "You have honored me beyond measure, and my—pleasure at your acceptance of my proposal is also beyond measure." A moment later he spoke again. "Even so, I must ask you…" His voice trailed off.

"Why? Understandable," Christine smiled. "Because you're everything I had expected Spock to be…and because you were not scared off by my emotionalism. But most of all, because I need someone to love and be loved by…and at my age, it's unlikely that I'll ever find someone else more suitable than you."

"Forgive me for asking, but I must be certain—because bonding is for life. You care for me, do you not?"

"Very much," Christine assured him. "More than I ever dreamed possible under the circumstances. I know I'm not worthy of such as you, but could not be happier that _you _believe I am: and I promise you with every fiber of my being that I'll do everything I possibly can to make you a loyal, loving and devoted wife."

"Then that is all I could ask," Senek returned, this time unable to conceal his great happiness at his beloved's acceptance of him and his proposal. "Just as I will do everything possible to make you happy. As long as we belong to each other for the rest of our lives, that is all that matters to me."

Their food had gotten cold and congealed by this time, but neither cared; they were planning their future and could not concern themselves with such mundane things at this time. There would be time enough to obtain sustenance in the near future.

"Senek?"

"Yes?"

"There's one other thing…"

"What is it?"

"Could you give me a wedding ring? I'm willing to forego a Terran wedding if you can do that for me."

"I will certainly consider it," he promised. "Meanwhile, when would you like to hold the bonding ceremony?"

"Whenever it's convenient for you," she told him, smiling and squeezing his hands again. "I believe we may now consider ourselves engaged…and don't worry, I'll tell our friends at the first opportunity."

"Do you know who you will tell first?"

"Probably Nyota. With her mouth, the whole ship would know in less than a week—that is, if I didn't tell her to sit on it—that is, keep it quiet…and tell only our closest friends."

Senek then sighed and reluctantly released her hands. "I believe it is now time for us to resume our duties. Again, may I say that you have pleased and honored me beyond my ability to express by consenting to be my wife. I will contact you at the earliest opportunity when I have decided when and where to hold our bonding ceremony…then when that is completed, I will contact my family on Vulcan and inform them of our plans. Anything else we need to discuss can wait until then, if that meets with your approval."

"That's fine," Christine assured him, already mentally compiling a list of subjects to discuss with her new fiancé and soon-to-be bondmate, hoping and assuming that it would keep her too busy to dwell on other things she could do nothing about, things which could only cause her pain if she allowed herself to think about them—so she vowed not to do so, whatever it took to prevent it. Instead, she planned to think of the future which lay ahead of her, the happiness she intended to share with Senek. Now all that was necessary to tell Nyota, who would tell their other friends…and if she knew Leonard at all, she could expect to hear from him _very_ soon afterward: the same day, if not the same hour.

Meanwhile, Senek had sent another message to Spock saying he wanted to speak privately with him again regarding Christine. In spite of himself, Spock couldn't help but feel somewhat apprehensive, even though matters between him and his erstwhile adversary had seemingly ended amicably the last time they had been in proximity. He had even promised to assist Senek in any way possible in winning over Christine. His fellow Vulcan had contacted him at least once since their meeting, and so far (according to the latest report), the advice had been successful. Just how successful, Spock didn't know yet—but he would, very soon.

Since Uhura had a late shift and wouldn't get off until 2400, Spock decided to meet with Senek that evening for dinner at 1830. Even though he had gone there at 1800 hours, Senek was already there waiting for him; he even had a meal set before him. Spock got his own and seated himself across from his fellow Vulcan, and in spite of the other's control, the First Officer could tell that Senek was almost ready to burst with the need to speak privately with him.

"All right, I am here. By the tone of your message, I must assume that you have something very important to tell me," Spock remarked as a means of starting their conversation.

"Very important indeed," Senek confirmed. "Christine has agreed to bond with and marry me."

Again, in spite of his Vulcan control, Spock sensed his companion's happiness, which was almost palpable.

"Congratulations," Spock replied automatically. "I wish the two of you every happiness. Have you decided when to hold the ceremony?"

"I must contact my family and inform them of my upcoming marriage, tell them to make arrangements for the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_. In the meantime, we will have the ceremony the next time we are off-duty. By the way, would you and your wife care to stand up with us? I am sure Christine would appreciate it, since it is primarily the two of you who have assisted us in reaching this point."

"We would be honored," Spock returned, moved beyond words at Senek's expression of friendship. "Have you told the Captain or Dr. McCoy yet?"

"I fear that I will be too busy making wedding arrangements. You may do so if you wish."

"I shall do so at the first opportunity. Again, congratulations to you both and every happiness. No one deserves it more."

This time Senek merely nodded in response with a half-smile, closing his eyes and then opening them again. "Let us finish our meal now."

Spock merely nodded in agreement and they dug in to finish their meals, with no further conversation.

To Christine's surprise, McCoy didn't confront her until the following day during their shift. It was as they were examining a patient who had radiation burns on his hands, arms and face and applying healing ointment that McCoy made a seemingly casual remark regarding her and Senek. "I hear you and Senek are engaged."

"Who told you that?" she wondered as she began putting ointment on the patient's right arm and hand.

"Spock. He says he met with Senek yesterday and he told him about you two."

"I see," she returned. "May I assume you intend to congratulate us?"

"Of course." McCoy frowned. "Even at that, you don't seem too happy."

"Of course I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be?" she bluffed. "I guess it just hasn't completely sunk in yet."

"I think you would also prefer to be planning to marry a certain someone else—such as the one who's presently married to our Communications Chief." McCoy gave her a knowing look and Christine couldn't deny it, but also couldn't deny the anticipation she was feeling.

"Maybe so, but I also care very much for Senek and believe I will be happy with him," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Did you know that Senek invited Spock and Uhura to stand up with you at your bonding ceremony?" the Doctor inquired, giving his assistant a penetrating look.

"No, but I'm not surprised," Christine responded even as she busied herself with applying the ointment to the right side of the patient's face.

"You don't mind, then?" he asked.

"Of course not. Senek told me he might do that, and who better to stand with us than the ones who basically brought us together?"

"Who else, indeed?" the CMO mused as he did the patient's left arm and hand, then the left side of his face. "Which reminds me…do you intend to have a shipboard wedding?"

"I said we could forego that if Senek gives me a wedding ring," she told him. The look on McCoy's face told Christine his opinion of that better than any words. "I take it you're not too pleased with that idea."

"Well, it _would_ be nice if Jim and I could be there to see you get married," McCoy returned dryly.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," she promised, mindful of the feelings of their friends who would be unable to accompany them to the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_. "Can't make any promises, though."

"How about a simple little ceremony in Jim's office with just you two, me and Jim, and Spock and Uhura? I wouldn't think Senek would mind that," McCoy suggested.

"As I said, I'll see what I can do and let you know what he says. That's the best I can promise for now." She finished her side of the patient and turned to leave. "I've got to get going now. I'm supposed to meet Senek for dinner and to discuss our wedding plans…and don't worry, I won't forget to ask him about what you mentioned."

"Thanks," the Doctor called after her upon finishing his side. "See you later." He shook his head and sighed in half affectionate exasperation and half envy at her having someone who loved her as Senek did. He had loved that way once, but due to his single-mindedness regarding his work, he had lost her…and his daughter, the one person he loved most in all the galaxy. He could only hope that Christine and Senek, not to mention Spock and Uhura, never allowed that to happen to _their_ marriage relationships, particularly not once they had had children.

Christine headed for the Officers' Lounge upon showering and changing clothes; she even wore one of the articles of Vulcan clothing she had bought and fixed her hair in order to attract the attention of one certain Vulcan once upon a time. Now she intended for them to catch the attention of another. Senek's eyes widened upon noticing Christine, once again strongly reminded of his late wife. T'Cara had had a dress identical to the one she now wore, and her favorite hair style was very similar to Christine's. The only difference was in the color of her hair and the shape of her eyebrows and ears.

They exchanged smiles upon her arrival, then she sat down and began eating when she saw Senek doing so. There was no conversation between them until the meal was over, in keeping with Vulcan tradition. However, he seemed willing to speak over drinks, so they began discussing the plans for the upcoming nuptials. About a third of the way through the discussion, she remembered McCoy's suggestion.

"Dr. McCoy suggested that we have a very small, intimate ceremony in the Captain's office, with him and the Captain, Spock and Uhura and ourselves. I know I said I was willing to forego it originally, but he reminded me that he and the Captain would likely not be allowed at a Vulcan wedding since it has a limit as to how many attendants you can have and how many guests you can invite. He said they wanted to be able to see us get married. and I figured that wasn't too much to ask. At least I hope it isn't."

She tried to sound properly apologetic, and after a short silence, her intended spoke again. "Very well, as long as it is limited to the six of us," he agreed, still reluctant but unable to deny Christine anything that would make her happy.

She smiled and squeezed his hands. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"What matters is that you are happy." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. "May I say that you look…very beautiful. In fact, I recall my late wife looking very much like you at one point. That is, she owned a dress similar to yours and wore her hair in a similar style to yours."

"May I ask you more about her?" Christine ventured cautiously.

"Is there anything specific you are curious about?" he asked after taking a swallow of his drink.

"How you met, what your relationship was like, things like that," she explained. "That is, if it isn't too painful for you. After all, it hasn't been that long since you lost her."

"I have disciplines which enable me to control," he reminded her. "Ask whatever you wish."

Christine could scarcely believe the similarities between her lost fiancé and Senek's late wife. Both had been space archaeologists, one of the best in their fields; Christine even learned that Senek also had a degree in archaeology, the same one as Roger had had—and what's more, he had gotten it almost simultaneously with the one he shared with her, biochemistry. Of course, if anyone could do things simultaneously (or virtually simultaneously), it would be a Vulcan.

In fact, that was how Senek and T'Cara had met, when they were both assigned to the same archaeological mission. It had been a long-term mission, over three years, excavating an ancient civilization on a remote planet, and it was during this mission that she had been killed in the line of duty—in a cave-in while she was digging in one part of the buried city and he was in another. He said he had felt her mental scream, then an ominous silence later, and no amount of mental calling reached her.

He could only surmise that she had been killed—and the emptiness in the wake of their severed bond had only recently lessened with Senek joining the _Enterprise_ crew and meeting Christine, a virtual reincarnation of his lost wife. The worst of it, however, was the fact that it was deemed too dangerous to retrieve her body because of the unstable nature of that section of the dig. To pacify him, they held a memorial for her and the three others who had been working with her. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done to have had to return to Vulcan and explain to her family what had happened to her.

"It reminds me of what happened on Exo III and I lost Roger," Christine remarked, launching into her story of the nightmare that occurred when she and Kirk had beamed down to speak and meet with the one they assumed was the long since missing and presumed dead scientist (and Christine's fiancé), one Roger Korby. She had given up her doctorate in biochemistry in order to join Starfleet and go out into space to find him.

Senek found himself feeling for her anguish upon finding that the one she thought was Roger wasn't him at all but an android who happened to resemble him; supposedly his memories had been transferred into the android brain and the Human body disposed of somehow. She knew something had to be wrong when he would so willingly want to turn everyone in the galaxy into androids. The Roger she knew could never have harmed anyone or anything, no matter what the potential gain.

"I'd loved him so much, dreamed for so long that we would be married and live 'happily ever after,' as it were…then to supposedly find him and discover in the end that it wasn't him at all… It was like a nightmare I actually lived!" Even after all the years that had passed, Christine once again found herself mourning the loss of Roger and the manner of his passing in particular. However, despite their attempts to hide their renewed grief and anguish, both knew that the other could sense their feelings  
—particularly since they were touching physically.

"I deeply regret the unfortunate way in which you lost your betrothed," Senek remarked quietly, gently squeezing her hands in order to prompt her to look up and into his eyes.

"Just as my heart goes out to you because of how you lost T'Cara in that cave-in," Christine returned every bit as quietly, her voice laced with heartfelt sympathy. "I pray nothing like that ever happens to separate us. I don't think I could endure it again."

"Agreed," Senek agreed, again raising her hands to his lips to kiss them. "Now may we speak of more pleasant things, such as our upcoming marriage?"

"Gladly," she smiled. With that, the newly engaged pair began to discuss both the imminent bonding ceremony, where and when it would be held and who would stand up with them—not to mention when they could hold the private wedding in order to accommodate Kirk and McCoy as well as the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ which would be held on Senek's family grounds on Vulcan as soon as it could be arranged.

Unfortunately the Vulcan wedding could not take place until the Vulcan partner, usually the prospective husband, was within at least a week of his Mating Time. It had been the law for centuries and to Senek's knowledge had never been broken. Not that he wasn't tempted to do just that, of course, but it wasn't worth the potential repercussions. What mattered most was that Christine would soon belong to him. Not soon enough for his taste, of course, but that was the fortunes of war.

For the time being, he would have to content himself with plans for the bonding ceremony. He had, in fact, given Christine permission to inform Uhura and her husband and invite them to stand with them when the time came, and was waiting to hear back from her with their friends' response even as he prepared the outfit he would wear for the bonding ceremony: a silken robe resembling a Japanese kimono, a royal blue affair with a pale blue t'lerya flower print, but designed so that only the bondmate could open it once it was closed.

He also needed to prepare the one Christine would wear and give it to her at the proper time. After a couple of hours he was ready and prepared to ready his bondmate-to-be's attire, but was unsure as to how much time he would need to do so and preferred not to begin until he had heard back from her. Technically it was only necessary for one of the couple to invite another to stand with them, but Senek wasn't about to deny Christine the pleasure of asking for herself. Just the same, she had surely told Spock and Uhura by now…

In fact, at this point, Christine had just managed to locate Spock and Uhura, who were having dinner in the Officers' Lounge. Both looked up as she approached their table, nodding and smiling respectively as they noticed her.

"Nyota, Spock, thank God I found you. I've got to talk to you. It's important."

"Couldn't it wait until after dinner?" the dark woman wondered, having waited all day to eat and reluctant to wait longer, even to accommodate her friend.

"Sorry, no. I've kept Senek waiting too long as it is," she returned cryptically, sliding in next to Uhura.

"What is so important that you find it necessary to interrupt our evening meal, Christine?" Spock's voice was gentle but still held a touch of impatience. He hadn't eaten since early morning himself and had been very much looking forward to digging into his favorite meal. Christine's news had better be big or else he would have some choice words for his fellow Vulcan, since it obviously had something to do with him.

"Well, since I'm running late as it is, I'd better get to the point. Senek and I are planning our bonding ceremony and would like the two of you to stand up with us."

There was dead silence for a long moment; Uhura's fork froze halfway to her mouth, as did Spock's spoonful of plomeek soup. "Did you say what I thought you said?" the former asked once she found her voice and the power of movement again.

"Senek and I want you two to stand up with us," Christine repeated.

"That's what I thought you said," Uhura returned, setting down her fork with the piece of top sirloin still on it, communicating mentally with Spock to make him do the same with his spoonful of soup. "When did you intend to have it?"

"At your earliest convenience," Christine said. "Or 1900 hours, whichever is sooner."

The couple exchanged some heavy eye contact for a time, then some mental communication (or so Christine surmised) before turning to her with their answer.

"We'd be honored," Uhura said. "Where were you going to have it?"

"We thought it best in Senek's quarters," Christine informed them. "1900 hours _is_ all right, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Uhura replied, a little too quickly for the other woman's taste but the latter momentarily dismissed it in her preoccupation with her upcoming nuptials.

"Well, I'd better contact Senek now and let you guys get back to your meal. He's surely wondering what's going on," Christine remarked. "See you at 1900."

This time, both of the couple nodded and smiled before returning to their meal.

It took Christine several minutes to get back to Senek with the news. For a Vulcan, he fairly exuded impatience, although none of it showed in his voice. "Did you find them? What did they say?"

"Yes, I found them, and they said they would be honored. They'll meet us here at 1900."

"Excellent," Senek returned, hard-pressed to show how relieved he was. "Now I may prepare your bonding robe."

Christine was too stunned for a moment to speak. "Bonding robe?"

"It is a special robe each of the bonding couple wears for their bonding ceremony. Here is mine," he said, reaching into his closet and bringing it out to show her.

"It's beautiful," she pronounced. "Now, you said you had to prepare mine. How long will that take?"

"It is 1700 hours now; I should have it ready within the hour. It simply needs to be lengthened, since you are somewhat taller than T'Cara was."

"It's the same one T'Cara wore for your bonding?" Christine was surprised and somewhat apprehensive. T'Cara was dead; wouldn't wearing something of hers mean ill luck for her?  
"Won't that be bad luck for me?"

"You know that Vulcans do not believe in luck," he told her gently but firmly. "T'Cara was an archaeologist who perished during a dig; you are unlikely to suffer the same fate."

"Not exactly the same fate, no," Christine had to agree. "Even at that, we _are_ both Starfleet officers. Something else bad could happen to us."

Senek gave a half-exasperated sigh. "We cannot live our lives based on what _might_ happen, Christine. It is most logical to take life as it comes, live every day to the fullest, even with all the potential risks involved."

"That's similar to something that Roger always said…" Her voice trailed off. _And he's just as gone as T'Cara is,_ she thought with a stab of pain in her heart for all that might have been. Of course, there was just as much of the same awaiting her, so it was illogical to dwell on bad things when there was so much good in her life right now. She was sure Roger would want her to be happy, even if it couldn't be with him…just as she was sure that T'Cara would want Senek to be happy with the woman he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with, even if she couldn't be that woman.

"Why do you not go prepare yourself for the ceremony, Christine, and return at 1830 so that I may give you your bonding robe?" Senek knew he didn't want her to go, but also knew that if she didn't, he was likely to forget his Vulcan decorum and make mad, passionate love to her right here and now. As difficult as it would surely be, he knew the wait would be well worth it.

"All right, if you say so."

He followed her to the door and raised her hand to his lips to warmly kiss it. She smiled and raised a hand to caress his cheek; she saw his whole heart in his eyes, everything he couldn't say out loud. He watched her go until she disappeared around the corner, then turned back to his designated task, the door sliding closed behind him as he did so.

Meanwhile, the other couple in the Officers' Lounge were finally completing their long-awaited meal. "Spock, why didn't you mention that we had other plans at 1900 hours?" Uhura's brown eyes shot sparks at her husband.

"We had only planned a romantic rendezvous, my wife," he pointed out patiently. "That can be temporarily postponed until after we stand up at the ceremony."

"I just don't like to wait, that's all," she remarked with a provocative wink.

"I am well aware of that," he returned coolly, with a raised eyebrow. "But it should be all the better for the delay."

Uhura found that she couldn't argue with that, even as much as she wanted to. "I suppose we'd better go get ready then. The ceremony's only about an hour away."

"A most logical course of action," he agreed as they finished the meal, then got up and carried the remains to the recycling area. Upon doing that, the couple crossed fingers and headed for the door and their quarters to prepare for the upcoming bonding ceremony. "By the way, Spock, just when is _our _Vulcan wedding going to be?" Uhura asked just before the turbolift doors closed behind them.

At least for the time being, however, the answer to that question had been temporarily shelved because the couple were too occupied with other things. After they had both showered, Spock changed into one of his nicest casual Vulcan outfits, while Uhura donned one of her favorite African print ankle-length dresses and her husband's favorite exotic perfume. Within half an hour, they were on their way to Senek's quarters, where they were sure their two friends were impatiently awaiting them.

However, upon their arrival, Senek showed no indication of impatience, nor did Christine; he simply ushered them in and beckoned them to follow him into the living room, which had been specially set up for the ceremony. Spock couldn't help thinking of how much it reminded him of his own bonding ceremony with Uhura even as he took his place beside his fellow Vulcan and Uhura took her place beside her closest friend. With a nod and half-smile in Senek's direction, the ceremony began.

The next thing either of the couple knew, Christine was giving them both grateful hugs and kisses on the cheek while Senek simply gave them a grateful half-smile. "Thank you for being here," she almost gushed. "It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"We were honored, Christine," Spock returned. "Both of us are very pleased that you have found someone special to share your life with and wish you both peace, long life…and every happiness, to use a Human phrase."

"Now all we have to do is plan the Vulcan wedding," she replied. "When is the appointment for that, by the way?" she sent in her bondmate's direction.

"Two point eight weeks," he replied. "And we would be honored to stand with you at your Vulcan wedding," Senek told the other couple.

"Just as we would be honored to have you there," Spock returned with a nod and another half-smile.

Christine was pleased but surprised, for she had been unsure that he would be willing, but was glad to see that Spock and Uhura would allow them to stand with them after all. Now that the bonding ceremony was behind her, she just had to schedule the shipboard ceremony—by necessity, a private one, with just their closest friends present, if only so that Kirk and McCoy would be able to see them married.

After another hug and kiss to both her friends, Christine sent them on their way and turned to her bondmate. "Now we can get on with our other plans," she crooned seductively as she headed for what would be their bedroom for the foreseeable future. Senek made no comment, simply took the hand she held out to him and followed her into it.

Once there, the newly bonded couple went into each other's arms without a word, simply removed their special bonding robes and prepared for a long, tenderly passionate night together after a lingering kiss which they held as he lowered her to their marriage bed, where they would consummate their bonding many times over—or at least as many times as the remainder of the night would allow. They would be far too pleasantly occupied to even speculate (at least not at this point in time) on what their married friends intended to do…but wouldn't have been at all surprised if it was every bit as tenderly passionate as their own.

As it turned out, both of the Vulcan weddings were scheduled for the same day three weeks hence, albeit some hours apart—Spock and Uhura's at 0800 hours on his family's ancestral land and at the Stonehenge-like arrangement of stone monoliths known as "koon-ut-kal-if-fee," or "the place of marriage or challenge." Of course, for both of the couples involved, there was no chance of the latter, and consequently informed the elders of both families.

The one for Senek and Christine was set for 1400 hours on his family's grounds, the arrangement of stone monoliths somewhat different but still reminiscent of Earth's Stonehenge. In fact Christine had already spoken with Senek's parents, who were hard-pressed to conceal their stunned surprise at how much she resembled his first wife T'Cara and simply welcome her into their family.

Soren, his father, seemed merely an older version of his eldest son, yet the face of his mother, T'Rey, seemed to reflect where he had gotten his deep-set brown eyes with thick dark lashes.

"Welcome to our family, Christine of Terra. Forgive us our surprise, but you look very much like our son's first wife."

"So I understand, Soren. Senek said that that was what initially attracted him to me."

"However, you seem to be different in personality, more—shall I say—outgoing, than T'Cara was. She was always very…soft-spoken."

"We are all individuals, T'Rey," Christine returned politely as she crossed fingers with Senek. "That's going to happen."

The two older Vulcans raised approving eyebrows upon seeing this and T'Rey said, "Do you know when you will be having your _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_?"

"It has been arranged for 1400 hours three weeks from tomorrow at our ancestral grounds, Mother," Senek informed her. "It would please us greatly if you and Father could attend."

"We would not miss it, my son," Soren assured him. "Will your friends Spock and Uhura also be there? We would like to meet them as well."

"I believe so, Father," Senek replied. "Will you also inform my sister, T'Pira, and her family so that they may also attend if they wish?"

"As soon as we end this transmission, my son. Our congratulations again to you and your betrothed. May you both have peace and long life together."

"And you and Mother as well, Father," Senek returned, again crossing fingers with Christine and prompting her to smile as she did so. "Farewell."

"Farewell," the older couple echoed; a moment later the viewer went blank.

Once the younger couple came back to earth, as it were, Senek checked to see that Spock and Uhura were available for dinner so they could discuss their plans. They made a date to meet that evening at 1900 hours in the Officers' Lounge on Deck 3.

When he turned back to Christine, she was looking at him with a questioning expression on her face. "Is there something you are wondering about, _m'chejan_?" he asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"I always thought that Vulcans didn't speak during meals," she remarked, her tone also questioning.

"For the most part, we do not," he confirmed. "But if the subject is important enough, we make an exception—and would you not agree that our upcoming marriage is an important subject?"

"Oh, definitely; it just sounded unusual," she replied; this time her tone sounded relieved.

"What do you wish to do now?" he wondered, although he felt through their bond that Christine had something she most definitely wanted to do in mind, and even as much as he wanted to do it again too, it was not in his own personal plans at the moment. "You are insatiable, my wife," he teased gently. "There is plenty of time for that later this evening."

"Forgive me, my husband. It's just that I've got a lot of lost time to make up for," she smiled apologetically.

"As do I," he assured her. "However, I suggest you think of something else we can do until our scheduled meal with our friends."

She thought for a while, then said, "How about watching our favorite holovid, then having a nap so we'll be fresh for tonight?"

"That will be acceptable," Senek returned with a half-smile…and they turned to head for his (soon to be theirs) sleeping alcove, where the holovid player and his bed were situated.

It was unbelievable how rapidly the three weeks passed; almost before they knew it, it was time for Spock and Uhura's Vulcan wedding. Senek and Christine met them in the Transporter Room at 0755 hours and beamed directly down to Spock's family's ancestral grounds where the wedding would be held. Upon their arrival, Spock told the others to wait while he rang the gong to summon the marriage party. While the others watched and waited, the somewhat younger Vulcan (Senek was three years his senior), attired in special wedding robes, made his way over to the gong and struck it. Moments later he quietly commented, "The marriage party approaches. I hear them."

Moments later, the sedan chair carrying his great-aunt T'Lar, the High Priestess, appeared, and was placed in the traditional spot (T'Pau's health did not permit her to officiate, although Spock had already planned to visit his grandmother once the wedding was over). The woman who played the traditional marriage drum followed her, along with the two men who rang the traditional bells.

Once all was situated, Spock and Uhura stepped up before T'Lar, fingers joined, before kneeling in front of her. T'Lar then melded briefly with them both before beckoning them to get back to their feet. "Spock of Vulcan and Uhura of Terra, it is most gratifying to feel such a strong bond between you. I have not felt one as strong since your parents' marriage." With that, the drum-woman proceeded to beat the drum softly with her hands and continued throughout the ceremony.

"Thank you, Great-Aunt," Spock returned, beckoning Senek and Christine to take their places at his and Uhura's sides. After they had done so, he said, "We are ready."

"So be it. This ceremony comes down from the time of beginning, without change. This is part of the Vulcan heart, part of the Vulcan soul. This is our way." Once her statement had sunk in with all those present, she continued. "Spock of Vulcan, do you promise to take Uhura of Terra as your wife and bondmate, cherish her and whatever children thee may have in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, never and always touching and touched?"

"I do, Great-Aunt," Spock assured her.

T'Lar then met Uhura's eyes and said, "Uhura of Terra, do you promise to take Spock of Vulcan as your husband and bondmate, cherish him and whatever children thee may bear him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, never and always touching and touched?"

Uhura smiled at her husband-to-be and crossed fingers with him as she replied. "I do."

It was fortunate that the voluminous wedding robes Uhura wore which matched Spock's concealed her growing pregnancy (she was now almost four months along); T'Lar took a very dim view of illegitimate pregnancies, not to mention of Vulcan intermarriage with Humans, and if she had known  
—or even suspected—she might have refused to marry them. As it was, she was doing it at T'Pau's instigation, because Spock was her favorite grandson and whatever T'Pau wanted, she got, however else anyone else in her inner circle may have felt about it.

"So be it. May I assume that thy friends also intend to marry soon?" T'Lar asked.

"We do, Elder," Senek. "This afternoon, in fact, on my family's ancestral grounds."

"Very good," T'Lar pronounced. "I now declare this wedding completed." With that, the wedding party which had accompanied her prepared to leave, including the two attendants who had carried her sedan chair. "May you all live long and prosper," she returned with the Vulcan salute, which the two couples repeated before the required company departed.

Once they were gone, it was safe for the friends to congratulate each other, especially the two women. "And don't worry, Chris," Uhura assured her friend. "We'll be ready for your wedding this afternoon…even if I have to drag my recalcitrant husband there by his ears!"

"Glad to hear it," Christine replied. "We'll be expecting you."

Once Uhura rejoined her husband, Spock asked her via their bond just what she meant by her last statement. _You know that I am not 'relcalcitrant'; in fact I am very willing to stand with Senek and Christine,_ he reminded her in no uncertain terms.

_I know,_ she laughed. _I was only teasing you. You should be able to recognize it by now, as many times as you've experienced it._

_No, I am afraid I cannot. You will have to help me, _he requested. _Are you willing to do so?_

_Of course, _she assured him. _Now let's get back to the ship…and have some fun before we have to join our friends for their wedding. Are you with me?_

_Need you ask?_ he returned with what was, for him, a provocative smile. _Let us_ _go_.

With that, the two couples beamed up after Spock had used his communicator to call the ship to transport them back.

The wedding between Senek and Christine went virtually identically to the one for Spock and Uhura; the latter were even present to meet Senek's family—his parents, younger sister and her family. They spent hours together, talking and getting to know each other, and only the _Enterprise_ officers having to return to the ship separated them. At the same time, they made sure to ask for the holocom addresses for at least one of them so they could keep in touch with them.

Thankfully by the time Uhura gave birth, Christine was well enough established in her marriage and had managed to transfer far more of her romantic feelings to Senek than she had ever dreamed possible, although Spock would always be special to her. As it turned out, she gave birth to a beautiful set of twins—one a boy, the other a girl.

The children were given Vulcan first names, but Human middle names, the girl's was "Amanda," for Spock's Human mother and the other was David, for Uhura's brother and the children's uncle. Strangely enough, too, was the fact that it was the boy who looked like his African mother (at least as far as facial features went) and the girl like her half-Vulcan father. The boy was named "S'jaim," a Vulcan extrapolation of Kirk's name, and the girl "T'Khrysta," a Vulcan variation of Christine's name.

However, other than McCoy, the only ones Uhura allowed around her were her husband and Christine. Spock helped her through the pain of her lengthy (20 hours) childbirth via several prolonged mind-melds, although it tired him greatly to do so—and by the time the children were born, he was almost literally ready to drop, although being a Vulcan, didn't want to admit it—but both Christine and McCoy knew him well enough to not be fooled and all but browbeat him into lying down on the adjoining bed to Uhura. However, he was not given a chance to lie awake and watch her; the Chief Surgeon made sure of that by zapping him with a strong sedative which put him to sleep in minutes.

Christine even surprised herself by not feeling half as much pain as she thought she would upon seeing Spock act affectionately toward Uhura, particularly once the babies were brought to her for inspection. In fact, she was even certain that she herself was pregnant, since she had been feeling sick for at least the last ten days or so—and the last time she and Senek had made love had been roughly two weeks ago.

Fortunately she noted that that was usually the longest he ever managed to stay away from her, sexually speaking. Usually they didn't go more than a day or two without making love, and that suited her just fine. It had been far too many years since she had had regular lovemaking sessions, and she knew it wouldn't be hard for her to get used to it again, particularly if even a fraction of it was anywhere near the caliber of the interlude she and her new husband had shared which had likely engendered her pregnancy.

She had had no idea Vulcan sex included opening the bond between them and allowing their feelings and desires for one another to wash over their partner, finding that it had increased both her pleasure and her libido considerably. T'Cara had truly been a lucky woman to have been married to Senek, even if only for a short time, and Christine was finding herself to be an even luckier one since she was not only married to him but carrying his child, something T'Cara had not lived long enough to do.

Uhura was every bit as lucky, especially if Spock did the same thing with her … and now they could both gloat and smile knowingly, quietly disregarding it when anyone claimed that Vulcans were cold. They knew better. Vulcan males could be every bit as tender as Human males, yet at the same time, extremely passionate when the mood struck them. Of course, it took being married to one to know this, and not everyone could be … and again, that suited the girls just fine.

Kirk and McCoy were also pleased to see that their friends had turned out so happy in their respective marriages; it was too bad that they themselves couldn't have found such contentment with someone special. All they could do now was live vicariously through their friends and support them in any and every way they could. Truly, it had been a drastic change of both mind and heart, especially for Christine, but what mattered for both her and Uhura was that they were happy with men who truly loved them, and never mind that they were Vulcans. Love was love, no matter who was in the relationship … and if Kirk and McCoy had their way, the marriages of their respective friends would last literally "until death do us part."

38


End file.
